


sinners to saints

by stripperanakin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Hooker Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperanakin/pseuds/stripperanakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually burglary did not end in such good fortune. Bucky's a hooker and Steve Rogers has caught him trying to burglarize his house. Instead of getting upset, Steve offers the poor guy some food and a place to stay, and Bucky wants to pay him back. Steve tries to convince himself that he's not that kind of guy . . . until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sinners to saints

**Author's Note:**

> plot partially inspired by this post: http://philcoulson.tumblr.com/post/67627614105/bucky-steve-au-its-not-the-first-time-someone-as . Wrote this for my friend kourtney. ayyyyyy.

It was raining, again. Steven Rogers – Steve – had grown awfully tired of all the rain. Being a CEO of his own company made it particularly easy to sneak out on evenings like this. All the hard working hours he put into his company had to pay off sometime. He was able to just sneak out as soon as it started pouring.

The rain made a tricky trip from his car to his front door, the rain droplets falling off his perfectly styled, blond hair and onto his Armani suit. Steve didn’t mind; there wasn’t a lot that broke down his spirits, and he was much too ecstatic about spending the evening off with a nice glass of brandy.

Steve’s brow furrowed, however, noticing the scratches along the opening of his front door, obviously having been jimmied open with something. He’d been down this road before; lots of people had at least attempted to break in to the CEO’s house. He’d always given people the benefit of the doubt, surely, but it did take a few security upgrades to handle it. For a while, it was quiet, so he toned it down a bit.

Whoever had at least attempted to enter his front door had relocked it, so when he turned the key and opened his door, Steve was expecting to find a mess of things strewn across his tile floor, missing and broken items, and a severe amount of disappointment.

However, he just found someone - male by the looks of his back turned to Steve – quietly stifling through his home’s inventory, taking care to not break anything; it was a strange sight. Steve could tell the intruder had been rained on, his clothes were soaked and his darkened hair slightly dripping. He didn’t know if the intruder had heard Steve return home, but he hadn’t acknowledged him as of yet.

“Hey!” Steve shouted, bounding across the room in several long strides. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Steve managed to put a hand on the intruder’s shoulder and spin him around forcefully before the intruder could even react to Steve’s shouts. Steve had always been in peak physical shape, so much as to bring a look of surprise to the intruder’s face.

When Steve looked upon his intruder’s face, surprise also colored Steve’s features, though for an entirely different reason. Steve had never seen someone so pale and tired-looking; his blue eyes looking almost gray against his darkened hair, contrasting wildly with the surprisingly red lips that even managed to pout when they were slightly parted in surprise.  Steve was still puzzled how someone could look so _drained_ yet perfect, and he almost wished he hadn’t come home to find him so that his intruder could’ve gotten away with it – a thought that Steve had never even would have considered having before.

“Well,” the intruder spoke in a mildly surprised tone, his voice surprisingly velvety despite his appearance, “you’re home early.” He sounded as if they were old friends and this was just a minor miscommunication instead of burglary.

“Are you nuts?” Steve wondered, his eyes still glued to his intruder’s, taking in his appearance.

His intruder rolled his eyes, not threatened by Steve at all. In fact, in Steve’s eyes, he looked like he’d seen a hell of a lot in his lifetime. Steve’s curiosity was growing.

“Come on,” the intruder murmured slyly, “it’s not like you’re gonna miss whatever the hell this is.” He held up an expensive-looking instrument that was currently sitting useless in his living room, twirling it in his long, pale fingers.

Steve sighed. “That was a Christmas present.” He couldn’t believe he was going along with this, instead of being infuriated with his intruder for breaking into his home.

The intruder grinned, satisfied with Steve’s response. “You gonna arrest me, big boy?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at the slightly shorter man. His intruder looked something similar to a vampire on cocaine but he still managed to look breathtakingly attractive, working his charm to a T, running his tongue over his pouted lips suggestively.

“I should,” Steve began, unsure what to do from here. He finally sighed. “Just put it down, you look like you could use something to eat.”

His intruder seemed surprised at that response, straightening up and setting whatever the hell he was going to steal down where he found it. He looked at Steve curiously, testing him, and when Steve nodded over to the kitchen, he relaxed a little.

Steve gave him a bit of food, whatever was quick enough to find, and even ended up eating with him. “So, what’s your name?”

His intruder snorted amusedly, his mouth slightly full. He looked grateful for the food, eating as much as he could. “Someone breaks into your house and you want to know what their name is? You don’t really operate like a CEO, do you?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Let’s just say you owe me some explanation since I’m not pressing charges.”

He grinned, and Steve hated to admit that every time the slightly smaller, dark-haired man made eye contact with his own bright blue eyes, his stomach flipped curiously.

“You can call me Bucky.”

“Steve Rogers, though I’m sure you knew that. Are you a drug addict, by any chance?” Steve wondered. He didn’t really want to beat around the bush; this would probably be the last time he’d see Bucky anywhere near him. “I mean, you seem desperate, hungry, and tired, so . . .”

Bucky chuckled, looking at Steve confusedly. “A drug addict? No, I wish, right?”

Bucky stared at his plate for a long moment, knowing full well that Steve wanted further explanation. Finally, he looked back up at the statuesque blond man and winked at him.

“I work _nights,”_ Bucky said pointedly.

The smile that spread across Bucky’s pouted, red lips was so sinful, and Steve – hardworking, honest, loyal Steve – was having a hard time concentrating on anything that wasn’t Bucky at the moment. This perfect stranger – literally and figuratively – was clouding all of his thoughts.

“O-oh,” Steve managed to sputter out. “That’s an interesting line of work.”

Bucky shrugged. “Pays the bills. Well, sometimes,” he said pointedly, looking around at Steve’s immense home.

“Speaking of which, I’m not one for charity, so –”

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. “So you’re okay with burglary but you’re not okay with people giving you things?” he asked incredulously.

Bucky grinned _that grin_ again, and Steve forced himself to bite his lip and look the other way.

“The point is,” Bucky began, stepping around the counter and toward Steve. The look on Bucky’s face was absolutely feral, seductively eyeing Steve like he was the prey to his predator. “I can’t leave without paying you back.”

Recognition flooded Steve’s face, and he had to remind himself how to breathe, especially when Bucky closed the distance between them, pressing his body against Steve’s, and an electric current flew between them like wildfire.

“Oh, that’s not – I’m not that kind of – _oh-”_ Steve was cut off by Bucky silently palming Steve’s abdomen through his shirt. Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s stomach until it reached his crotch and grabbed Steve’s dick through his pants with a gentle force.

All of the blood seemed to rush to Steve’s dick then, and Bucky grinned at the response Steve was unintentionally giving Bucky.

“Apparently you are,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s neck, placing his pouty, red lips against Steve’s jugular.

A moan was caught in Steve’s throat, and he knew this was wrong – something Steve would never consider with a perfect stranger – but all he could think about was how much he wanted Bucky’s pale, naked body writhing against his, limbs, grips, tongues, and teeth everywhere. This was just Bucky’s job, though, he was doing this on purpose, responding exactly the way Steve _would_ want and –

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Steve finally breathed, breaking through his lusty reverie. “Okay, stop. Not necessary. I’m not that kind of person.”

Steve stepped back from Bucky, trying to maintain control of his breathing. He eyed Bucky timidly. “Sorry, it’s nothing personal, I just – I’d hate to – you look like you could use a break, that’s all.”

Bucky was not offended; in fact, he was rather adorning a doting expression. Bucky truly believed Steve, now, when he said that he was not that kind of person. Bucky had been thrown and tossed around by so many just for a couple of bucks, and even when it was offered for free, Steve was being polite and _caring_ to a perfect stranger who had tried to rob him. Hell, Steve had even _fed_ him. Bucky was almost sad to have to go.

Bucky laughed, though Steve could detect that tiny hint of sadness in the undertones of his soft, quiet laughter.

“I can’t afford a break,” Bucky muttered. “Thanks for the chow, though. I need to head out, make some money, y’know.”

“Can you at least just stay the night, relax for a while? I have plenty of bedrooms,” Steve urged. “You seriously look so worn out. I’ll make up for any, uh, wages you’d have missed.”

Bucky smiled as he headed toward the door. “Like I said,” he called out as he opened the door, “I don’t like charity.”

It was against everything Bucky wanted to walk out of that door – he couldn’t recall the last time someone was _nice_ to him – probably Natasha all those years ago – but she was long gone, and he was all alone. The cold, rainy air hit him like a brick, emphasizing his bleak thoughts.  Oh, how he wished Steve was a regular customer – Steve was the prettiest man he’d ever seen; polite, charming, and adorably shy. Bucky couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been around someone who respected him, shy or not. Not being respected was in his job description, naturally, but he had to admit it felt good to have someone really look at him. And, to face all reality, Bucky was a sucker for blonds.

Steve could hardly let him walk out that door. Even his walk was tired – confident, but tired – and all Steve really wanted to do was just keep him in for a night. Steve never knew anyone who he couldn’t take care of before. And when he watched slightly rain-soaked Bucky get into a shady car from outside of his window, he couldn’t help but follow – just as a precaution – because Steve wanted to make sure the kid was alright. It absolutely had _nothing_ to do with the fact that picturing another set of hands on Bucky’s waist drove him nearly crazy; a person who Steve had just met, hardly.

Steve was thoroughly trying to convince himself that he was definitely not a stalker. He was just making sure ‘Bucky’ was alright. He wasn’t going to intervene, and he definitely wasn’t planning on seeing the brunet ever again. Steve exhaled, in way over his head.

Steve followed the dark car about 20 blocks, until it stopped in front of a shady-looking motel. Steve’s stomach lurched already, though he figured that was usually where Bucky ended up in his line of work. Biting his lip, he watched as some probably-married 40-something practically dragged Bucky out of his car, looking around as if he was embarrassed to be seen around Bucky.

Bucky just looked so drained, so used to it all, that he just went along with it; Bucky didn’t even hesitate when his customer’s hand dragged lazily down to Bucky’s ass and squeezed as he whispered some sort of dirty comment in Bucky’s ear.

Steve had no idea why he was white-knuckling the steering wheel, and he even had less of an idea of why he was suddenly striding across the motel parking lot over to where Bucky was.

“Hey, who the hell are you?” the 40-something year-old called out, slightly drunk and angered. Steve tried to ignore the very obvious tent pole the guy was pitching.

Bucky looked over at Steve, shock coloring his features as Steve shoved the man off of Bucky.

“We had a date,” Steve insisted to Bucky.

Instead of Bucky being offended, which Steve figured he would be, he could see Bucky’s toothy grin out of the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck?” the man said, but did not proceed to do anything as Steve dragged Bucky away from him.

Bucky definitely did not see this turn of events, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t flattered. First, Steve treats random burglary with a free meal and an offer to stay, and then had apparently grown attached. It had never happened to Bucky before, and a glimmer of warmth shot through his icy veins at the idea that someone wasn’t treating him as an object anymore.

It was an oddity, however, that although Steve wasn’t treating him like he wanted to fuck him, Bucky very desperately _wanted_ Steve to fuck him; it was the cruelest twist. Bucky bit his lip as he sat in the passenger seat of Steve’s sleek engine-purring Mercedes, his dick twitching just thinking about Steve inside of him.

“So, I take it you changed your mind?” Bucky purred, a sly grin still plastered on his features.

Steve pretended to ignore how unbelievably perfect Bucky looked, his dark hair in a messy array on his head, the rain causing strands to fall onto his forehead, and the way those tired, gray eyes looked at Steve like he was the only person in the world. Steve was certain Bucky had that effect on people – it was his job, after all – and Steve felt weak for loving it.

“I spoke the truth,” was all Steve could manage to reply. “I did have you first.”

Bucky very nearly had to stifle a moan at the fact that Steve was being possessive, having to squeeze his legs together to keep from pitching a tent in his pants. 

“Well, you’re awfully possessive to a hooker, Stevie,” Bucky grinned.

Steve remained silent, white-knuckling the steering wheel again. _Stevie_ was such a teasing nickname yet all Steve could do was imagine Bucky moaning it when Steve was inside of him. He didn’t even know where all those horribly dirty thoughts were coming from, but it was getting much, much worse.

When Steve pulled to his house with Bucky in tow – again – Steve finally had to respond with something.  “I can only be possessive, if I pay for it, right?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow for a brief moment, only amused at Steve’s statement. He could tell that Steve was desperately fighting his demons, and honestly, that was exactly where Bucky wanted him.

“I told you, Stevie,” Bucky murmured, approaching him slowly. “You’ve already paid. I owe you one.”

“Bucky,” Steve breathed, trying out his name on his lips for the first time. “I told you, you don’t have to do that. Just let me take care of you.”

Bucky reveled at the sound of his name on Steve’s lips, making him all the more determined.

“And didn’t I tell _you_ that I don’t like charity?” Bucky pointed out, running his fingers along Steve’s chest. “C’mon, Stevie, I’m good at what I do, I promise.” He winked.

Steve’s lips parted breathily, not enough air in the room. It was so hard to resist Bucky; he was an unstoppable force of nature. He wanted Bucky more than he wanted _anything_ he could ever imagined, but all he wanted to do was take _care_ of him. Steve was starting to realize that maybe Bucky could be taken care of in an entirely different manner – and with a lot less clothing involved.

“I can’t let you do that,” Steve whispered, his tone a lot softer than he was expecting. “You deserve a break.”

Bucky smiled at him, looking up at the slightly taller blond from underneath his eyelashes. He loved how sweet Steve was, and it made Bucky wonder how long it would take until he could hear those pretty moans falling from those lush lips.

“Stevie, what if I told you,” Bucky began, sliding his fingers from Steve’s chest down to his abdomen, “that all I want you to do is throw me on that mattress in there and _show me what I deserve.”_

Steve couldn’t stop the moan from coming out of his mouth then, and Steve found himself gripping the back of Bucky’s head, holding him in place as he aimed to collide his lips with Bucky’s.

“Whoa, there, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, placing a finger on Steve’s parted, eager lips. “I don’t kiss on the mouth.”

Bucky was still reeling from hearing the moan burst out of Steve, the sound so sweet he swore that he would do everything to keep him moaning that way -  so desperately and all for him.

Steve looked confusedly at Bucky, until all traces of thoughts vanished when Bucky’s fingers were pointedly undoing Steve’s belt. The noise of Steve’s zipper was the only thing that filled the room. Bucky’s mouth was hot and heavy against his neck, and finally, Steve couldn’t take it any longer.

“Bedroom,” Steve breathed, “Now.”

Steve could feel Bucky’s grin against Steve’s jugular, nipping at it playfully. Feeling Bucky’s teeth graze against his neck went straight to Steve’s cock, and he kept walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the mattress. Bucky didn’t detach his thick lips from Steve’s neck the entire time, licking and sucking against it.

Bucky could feel the warmth of Steve’s flesh against his tongue, and he _wanted_ it – he hadn’t recalled in a long time a situation where he actually _wanted_ this; it wasn’t just a job, and watching Steve whine and moan just by kissing his neck made Bucky all the more into it. He suckled a hickey into Steve’s neck as he shoved Steve on the bed, straddling his lap.

“Ngh,  _fuck,”_ Steve grunted as he felt Bucky’s lips pinch his neck, and he was so achingly hard even with his pants halfway down his legs that he grinded up against Bucky.

“Mmm,” Bucky purred satisfactorily, the friction against Bucky’s erection bringing it to full, practically bursting against the zipper of his tight jeans; it was painful, so he shed his pants as quickly as he could.

Steve practically ripped Bucky’s shirt off, grinding up into the brunet’s dick for any sort of relief from friction. Every single time their dicks made contact, Steve made this delicious moan, gripping Bucky’s sides tightly as if he would fall apart if he didn’t hold on to Bucky with everything.

Bucky could have sworn he was even harder than Steve was – and Steve was _so fucking hard –_ Bucky’s dick was already leaking precome and he hadn’t even gotten started yet, hardly. This hadn’t happened in such a long time he was starting to question who exactly was _getting_ and who was _giving._

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear, gripping his blonde locks tightly in his long, pale fingers. “You made me so fuckin’ hard.”

Steve moaned, gripping him tighter as Bucky nipped at Steve’s earlobe. Bucky took his time in slowly unbuttoning Steve’s white button-up dress shirt, taking great strength to not bust all of the buttons off. It was bad enough the shirt was so tight anyway, his sculpted muscles practically bursting through the white designer fabric. All that kept him going was Steve’s shaky, pleasured breathing in his ear and him grinding his dick with Bucky’s. Bucky saw stars every time he did it, too, the friction feeling so _fucking good_ against Steve’s dick that he found himself grinding down against Steve, too.

Once Steve’s shirt was off, Bucky’s hands were roaming against those sculpted muscles, and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky, especially with Steve moaning like a whore every time Bucky’s hands touched him. Usually, burglary did not end in such good fortune.

Bucky slid down from off of Steve’s lap, finally freeing Steve’s throbbing erection from his boxers, and Bucky had never seen such a pretty sight. Bucky gripped Steve’s shaft, eyeing Steve pointedly. He could hear Steve’s breathing hitch as Bucky pumped Steve’s cock lazily for a few turns, and watched as precome was practically leaking like a faucet out of Steve’s head.

As soon as Steve felt Bucky’s mouth press against the head of Steve’s hard cock, Steve groaned, his hand gripping Bucky’s hair tightly. Bucky swirled his tongue around the head, licking up all the precome in one swipe of his tongue. Just the sensation of Bucky’s hot, wet tongue against his erection almost made Steve come right then and there.

Bucky grinned, seeing Steve’s total preoccupation and gave him a kiss against the head of Steve’s dick, teasingly.

“ _Bucky –”_ Steve whined, stroking Bucky’s hair so fucking tenderly that Bucky had no idea how his luck kept increasing. And the way Steve _looked_ at him; like he was the only person in the world, made him extremely eager to take all of Steve’s cock in his mouth.

Bucky licked a small stripe starting at Steve’s balls then all the way up to the tip, lapping up more precome that had leaked already, and then slid Steve’s erection in his mouth. He slid his lips down his length slowly, and Steve was _huge –_ but Bucky was so good at this, he loved watching Steve totally come undone until he was balls deep in Bucky’s mouth, the head of his dick hitting the back of Bucky’s throat.

Steve moaned so prettily as he watched his cock disappear in Bucky’s perfect, hot mouth, fighting the urge to thrust into his face further, even though there was no length left to thrust.

“ _Oh my God,”_ Steve grunted as Bucky slowly slid his mouth off of Steve’s dick just to slide it back into his mouth slowly, all over again.

Bucky hummed against Steve’s cock, swirling his tongue around the prominent veins every time his tongue fell against them. The feeling of Bucky’s tongue swirling around him even when his cock was hitting the back of his throat made Steve whine, tossing his head back and arching into Bucky’s mouth. And it was so fucking hot to Steve to see Bucky on his knees in front of him – only hot because he was doing it for _Steve,_ and not for anyone else.

Bucky loved every minute, sucking on his dick like he absolutely _needed_ to, gripping Steve’s thighs tightly as his head bobbed up and down on Steve’s cock.

When Bucky hollowed out his cheeks though - face red and pupils dilated with lust – Steve couldn’t control himself; he thrust into Bucky’s mouth, emitting a slight gagging noise from Bucky, but _he loved every minute of it._ Bucky moaned against Steve’s cock, loving the forcefulness that had suddenly overcome shy, respectful Steve Rogers.

“Fuck, fuck, Bucky, I want you, oh God, I want you so fucking bad,” Steve blurted, his breathing heavy. “I wanna fuck you, Buck, _God –”_

Bucky was all too happy to oblige, sliding his mouth off of Steve’s hard dick with a slight popping noise, looking up at Steve hungrily from on his knees. Bucky was so painfully hard, especially upon hearing those dirty, dirty words from Steve’s perfect mouth, and he wished he could kiss on the mouth, just this once.

Bucky rose, grabbing a condom out of his pants pocket and tossing it on the bed. He walked over to Steve and straddled his lap again, Steve never taking his eyes off his brunet, eyeing him with a particular hunger that Steve hadn’t felt _ever._

“Well, then, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, “fuck me ‘til I see stars, big boy.”

Steve moaned against Bucky’s collarbone at his words, and Bucky gripped Steve’s huge bicep to hold himself steady as Bucky reached around to prepare his opening for Steve’s entry. Bucky slid a finger in himself, until he felt Steve grab his wrist.

“Let me do it,” Steve practically begged. “I wanna feel you.”

Bucky didn’t even have a cheeky reply for that, he was so stunned that someone actually wanted to be _intimate_ instead of just _fuck him_ that he just remained silent, with a vacantly vulnerable expression as he felt Steve’s fingers press inside him.

Bucky gasped at the feeling of Steve’s fingers in his tight hole, scissoring and curling upward to prepare him. Steve wanted to make sure that he didn’t hurt Bucky – he was sure that Bucky had had enough of that for a while.

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped again, his fingers digging into Steve’s shoulder. “That feels so fucking – _ahhh_ –”

Steve’s fingers pressed against Bucky’s prostate briefly, causing Bucky to shudder, the pleasure going right to his dick; he could feel more precome leaking from his dick and he grinded against Steve to relieve the pressure.

Steve’s breathing picked up at Bucky’s response, curling his fingers upward in exactly the same way, only a bit harder, just so he could see Bucky react that way again.

“Ngh –” Bucky moaned into Steve’s neck, “Fuck me, Stevie, _please –”_

Neither of the two seemed to acknowledge the funny fact that the _hooker_ was begging to be fucked, when it should’ve been the opposite – they were both so caught up in each other it didn’t even occur to them.

Bucky opened the condom and rolled it out on Steve’s dick, stopping to moan occasionally as Steve stroked Bucky’s cock while he did so. As soon as the condom was in place, Bucky couldn’t move faster; he gripped Steve’s length and placed it underneath him, slowly sliding the head into his tight hole.

They both gasped at the sensation of Bucky slowly lowering himself onto Steve’s cock, his impressive length causing Bucky to grunt pleasurably; he was completely filled up, and he _loved_ every inch.

“Oh, fuck,” Steve groaned, gripping Bucky’s hips and thrusting upward into him.

At Steve’s first upward thrust, Bucky moaned, shuddering around Steve’s cock; his dick was so achingly hard he thought he was going to come despite being completely untouched.

Steve laid back against the mattress then, his hands still firm on Bucky’s hips as Bucky started to move on Steve’s cock.

“You feel so fucking good,” Steve admired, unable to help thrusting upward to meet Bucky’s every downward motion. “So tight - ” he grunted as Bucky started to move a bit faster. “- ngh, and hot.”

Bucky moaned, placing his hand on Steve’s chest and started to ride his dick, fast and hard, causing Steve’s eyes to practically roll back in his head.

“That feel good, Stevie?” Bucky moaned, “Tell me what you want.”

Steve couldn’t even use words at first, a tumble of moans, grunts, and gasps coming from his lush lips. Finally, a fire alit in his eyes and Steve’s fingers started digging into Bucky’s hips as he bounced on Steve’s dick like he was getting paid to – technically, he was.

“Ngh, harder, Buck,” Steve groaned, surprised that they already had nicknames for each other when they had practically just met. “Fuckin’ harder.”

Bucky obliged, his hair falling forward on his face with every downward motion. Steve loved watching Bucky lose himself riding Steve’s dick, looking strangely pretty as Steve gave him the best fuck of his life. Bucky would know, too – he’d been fucked by a lot of people – and he’d never been so into it.

Steve laughed despite himself, a breathless, moaning laugh. “You always this pretty when you fuck someone?” Steve asked.

“Shut up,” Bucky moaned breathlessly, self-consciously, not slowing his pace at all. He grinned teasingly and added, “Only for you, Rogers.”

“Ngh,” Steve grunted, his reply taking him off guard.

He thrust upward to meet Bucky’s downward, and Bucky’s lips parted, moaning; he’d hit Bucky’s prostate judging by the way he shuddered on Steve’s dick.

“F-fuck,” Bucky groaned, “Stevie, I’m – _fuck –”_ He lost all train of thought when Steve thrust upward against Bucky’s prostate again, seeing stars.

Steve closed his eyes briefly, guiding Bucky down on his cock, moving Bucky’s hips with his hands almost as much as Bucky moved himself. The sound that filled the room was so delectably sinful – skin slapping against skin, grunts, moans, and heavy breathing – there wasn’t anything that could come between them.

“I want you to come to me, Bucky,” Steve groaned, wrapping his hand around Bucky’s dick. “Come against my cock.”

Bucky was so surprised that he could get Steve to talk so dirty – he figured he could get a little bit, but not _that_ much – and it was going right to his dick. As soon as Steve’s hand made contact with Bucky’s dick, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

As if Steve hitting his prostate wasn’t enough, Steve was pumping Bucky’s dick so fast that there was no way he wasn’t going to come. He felt his balls draw up, biting his lip desperately. Steve felt Bucky tighten around his cock, his prostate reacting to Steve’s thrusting appropriately, keeping him in place.

“Stevie, oh God, m’gonna . . . _fuck_ , I’m, ah –”

Bucky was coming, then, hot streams of seed shooting out of his dick and onto Steve’s stomach, and Steve stroked him all the way through his orgasm, his thumb swiping over the head of Bucky’s dick to coax it all out of him. Bucky was shuddering, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Steve started to moan, knowing that he was about to come right then and there. “ _I’mgonnacomeohfuck”_ was all that fell out of Steve’s lips as he gripped Bucky’s hips tightly.

Bucky was still busy riding out his orgasm, but he could feel Steve’s cock pulse inside of him, and he could tell Steve was coming, his perfect lips parting in ecstasy.

Steve couldn’t help it; he’d never been able to ride through an orgasm without intimacy, so he gripped the back of Bucky’s neck and forced his head down to his lips, kissing Bucky with everything he had. He felt bad for breaking Bucky’s ‘no kissing on the mouth’ rule, but judging by the way Bucky whimpered against Steve’s lips, Steve didn’t think Bucky minded all that much.

At first it was a desperate kiss, closed-mouthed, but Bucky’s lips felt so warm and soft against his, he got lost into it anyway. Surprisingly, despite his rule, it was Bucky that slid his tongue through Steve’s easily parted lips, sighing into his mouth hungrily. Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, colliding his tongue against his and he realized that Steve could kiss him on the mouth any fucking time he wanted to. He was so weak for Steve, and he didn’t even have trouble admitting it.

They rode through the rest of their orgasms like that, kissing so intimately, until Bucky’s downward thrusts started slowing. Finally, all that was left in the room was heavy breathing and the sounds of lips smacking against each other, tongues licking into each other’s mouths.

Bucky moved so that Steve’s dick slowly slid out of him gently, both of them moaning slightly at the final contact. Bucky didn’t move from on top of Steve, though, seemingly unable to detach his lips from Steve’s. So much for the no kissing rule; Bucky couldn’t get enough.

Bucky felt Steve’s fingers move up to tangle in Bucky’s darkened hair, holding Bucky’s head in place against his, and that was when Bucky peeled his lips from Steve’s, amusement in his eyes.

“I thought I said no kissing on the mouth,” Bucky teased, his voice soft.

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled, though he didn’t really sound very sorry at all. “You looked like you could use some kissing.”

“Mmm,” Bucky agreed easily, licking into Steve’s mouth again, satisfied with his answer.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, until Steve broke the kiss, a kind of sadness in his eyes.

“I guess it would be naïve to ask you to stay,” Steve murmured, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

Bucky’s heart broke, knowing all too well how attached Steve was. He felt somewhat guilty for driving Steve to this point, even though Steve knew the whole time just who he was. He also felt that same attachment, and he was suddenly shocked at the idea that he’d have to go back to his regular routine, with people who weren’t _Stevie._

“It would,” Bucky agreed vaguely, unsure of what he wanted to do with Steve’s response.

Steve sighed, biting his lip. “So, how much do I owe you, then?”

Bucky felt uneasy at how quickly Steve believed Bucky was only in this for business. His mouth spread into a grin, however, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. He just couldn’t ignore that puppy-dog look in Steve’s eyes any longer.

“I dunno, punk, maybe just breakfast in the morning? And I don’t like waking up before 9. And I like taking showers together. I’m a sucker for red roses, too,” Bucky winked.

Steve’s lips parted in shock, an adorably happy smile etching across his features beautifully. After a fit of teasing laughter, Steve said all too happily, “You got it, jerk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
